endernightbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Ender
Ender is one of the the strongest fighters at StarGate, and has had a big impact on the world. He is Alex's best friend and is a brother to Endin, Enni, Endor and Myronice. His two cousins are Endie and Malice. He is also the Last of the EnderLords, as well as one of The Lords Of Minecraftia. He, similarly to Alex, has a crippling fear of Spiders. Formes Ender has many formes. Normal Forme Ender looks like a teenager. He has black hair and purple eyes, and is always wearing blue jeans, a nightshade t-shirt and a black hoodie or anorak. First seen in Book 1. Rage Forme Ender in his dark forme is a terrifying sight. He is a towering Enderman with four arms, huge hands, purple eyes, and shocking strength. First seen in Book 1. Battle Forme In battle form, Ender is similar to human forme, but wields twin swords (one with each hand) and wears opaque Enderstone armor. He also wears a long black cape with a triple purple streak down the middle. First seen in Book 14. As The Beyonder The Beyonder is Ender's vigilante forme, dressed in spine-covered black armor, the helm with six eye-slits, and it carries a massive sword at its side. It is also extremely fast and agile, with extreme stamina. The name "Beyonder" was given to him by the suit he wears, made by Foxy. First seen in Book 5. Robo As a Felineko, Ender retains his dislike of water, but unlike most of the species he uses a robot named Quadran. He first encountered Red in this form. First seen in Book 16. Hero This form uses many masks to change his shape into different races and monsters. First seen in Book 18. Cube Ender takes a change from his usual attire and becomes a box man. This is first seen in Book 24. Sketch Being brought into the world by The Creator, he is a strong but fragile hero of light and color. First seen in Book 15. Underblade This strange, quiet version of Ender fell into the monster realm and found his way out with the help of some strange new friends. Book 20 - The World Beneath. Trainer Ender, for some reason, trips into the Pokémon world, and decides to travel around and find the ones he needs to join him. Book 22 - The Great Divide. Psi This boy has tripped into a world ruled by a strange creature, and Ender's arrival has disrupted the space-time continuum, allowing the past and future to merge into one. Book 21 - Chaos. Reploid Ender falls into a world far in the future, as a Reploid (a robot with human thought patterns), and encounters four heroes, as well as an old friend. Book 23 - More than a Robot. The Moon Forms Main Article: Moon Phase These change according to the phase the moon is in. He is rarely dragged into them involuntarily. Every moon, it is a different form. For example, in a full moon he turns into a shadowy demon, whereas in a new moon he transforms into a creature of light. He can use them in the daytime, and outside of their specific moon phases, but they will not be as powerful as when used within the phase. The first time these are both seen and used is in Book 3, when Ender uses Fire Form to accidentally incinerate a forest. NECRE Main article: NECRE NECRE is effectively Ender's final form, and is almost a separate entity entirely. Personality Ender is a born leader and has a strong sense of judgment. He can occasionally get off task, but his strong will and love for his family more than makes up for this. He is also stubborn, but never without good reason. He is permanently scarred from his dark past. Occasionally, Ender will be triggered and suffer a fit due to certain objects or events; This includes passing out at the sound of a saxophone and being generally fearful of anything that is the colour red. This is due to the 10 years he spent as a prisoner of the Black Lodge. Backstory This bit is actually told in the Legend of Ender saga. That's where the "first seen in book x" refers to. There will be at least 40 books according to the author, Alex, publishing under Ender's name. Weaponry Ender has many weapons at his disposal, such as his twin swords, The Legacy Weapons, a minigun, the Master Gemstones, several grenades, a mirror, a razor-edged boomerang, the Beyonder Suit (mentioned before),his Bottomless Cape, a chainsaw and a pair of Uzis. Category:Armada Member Category:Master League Category:Enderman